1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid discharging apparatus, an ink jet type printer which prints an image on a medium (for example, paper) by discharging ink that is one type of liquid onto the medium is known. As such a printer, a printer which prints a painting, a graphic, a symbol (a character), a bar-code, or the like on a label is also known (refer to JP-A-2-58366, for example). Further, in such a printer, print processing is sometimes repeatedly performed on the same printing area (page) of the medium. For example, there is a case where after an image is formed by color ink, by applying colorless and transparent ink (clear ink) onto the image, coating of the surface of the image is performed.
Incidentally, in the above-mentioned label printing or the like, a plurality of images is sometimes printed on one print side (page) and a site (a common image portion) common to the plurality of images and a site (a variable image portion) which differs in each of the plurality of images are sometimes included. In the case of printing such an image over plural pages, there is concern that the printing speed may be decreased, as described later.